


provenance

by elegantidler



Series: pieced and bound [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (Ed), Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Quilting, Season/Series 02, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Little domestic scene talking about how Ed made his quilt





	provenance

**Author's Note:**

> Set after chapter 1 of sewn together

They often find themselves sitting together on the bed in the evenings, talking or appreciating the quiet company. 

Tonight, Ed is working on a crossword, while Oswald, after he grew bored of trying to solve clues over Ed’s shoulder, is thumbing absently through a reference book about birds.

“Where did you even find fabric with this… _bold_ a print?”

Ed looks up to see Oswald holding a corner of his quilt gesturing to a particularly bright plaid pattern.

“A poorly stocked thrift store.”

He smiles, remembering.

“The shirt that particular fabric came from met an unfortunate end after I accidentally singed a sleeve during a lab class.”

Oswald’s lips quirk up into a delighted smile.

“What about this one?” He asks, pointing to another.

They continue on, Oswald picking squares, Ed telling stories about their provenance, until Oswald points to a solid grey square and Ed hesitates, fidgeting with his pen.

“That’s…that’s from the first men’s shirt I ever bought.”

Oswald trails his fingers over the square.

“I like this one.”

He pulls the quilt up over both of them, leaning back and shifting closer to Ed.

“Thank you.”

Ed looks over, confused.

“For what?”

“For sharing with me.”


End file.
